


Лингвист

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ясмина аль-Халиль была королевой пиратов и грозой глубокого Космоса, а её красота с детства являлась её проклятием. Ясмину продавали и покупали, как рабыню, пока ей не удалось захватить корабль «Шаллах» и стать его капитаном. Она ненавидела мужчин, мстила им и была совершенно одинока. Но вот однажды она купила в захудалой лавчонке на краю Галактики странную змею с человеческими глазами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лингвист

**Author's Note:**

> Космобиология отдыхает, имеется неграфичное упоминание секса.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Лингвист"

Красота Ясмины аль-Халиль с детства была её проклятием. Огромные тёмные, как багряное вино, глаза, копна блестящих шёлковых кудрей и золотисто-медовое тело ‒ всё это всемилостивый Аллах, очевидно, ниспослал ей для того, чтобы наказать её.

Меньшая из дочерей нищего феллаха на Йемене-3, она сперва стала временной женой местного купца, которому её отец задолжал немалую сумму космодинаров. Потом ‒ наложницей в гареме шейха Асмуддина, куда купец перепродал её, устав еженощно взнуздывать непокорную девчонку. Потом ‒ каторжанкой на рудниках Нарангасса, где она очутилась, воткнув в ухо спящему шейху острую заколку. И, наконец, Ясмина аль-Халиль стала капитаном пиратского корабля «Шаллах», который угнала, бежав с рудников вместе с несколькими каторжниками, преданными ей, как псы.

Как бы ни ломали мужчины тело Ясмины аль-Халиль, дух её оставался несломленным, прочным, как старинный клинок, таким же острым, опасным и жестоким.

Она поклялась, что вытравит из себя любую женскую слабость, и сделала это. Её люди были готовы ради неё на всё, как ассасины, одержимые ею. С каждым из них она переспала, чтобы те отныне вечно надеялись на возвращение в рай её золотого, хмельного, обжигающего тела. Она собирала гаремы из пленников ‒ гуманоидов и негуманоидов ‒ и, натешившись ими вдосталь, безжалостно от них избавлялась, выбрасывая нагишом вблизи космопортов.

Ясмина была ненасытна в плотских утехах, но собственное нутро казалось ей какой-то смёрзшейся ледяной пещерой, и она всегда как-то отрешённо дивилась тому, что ни один из тех, кто, обмирая и содрогаясь от наслаждения, погружался в её лоно, не заметил этого.

Однажды Ясмина попробовала предаться блуду с женщиной… но ощущать себя в роли мужчины оказалось ещё противнее, и она, брезгливо передёрнув плечами, властно выдворила вон из своей каюты дрожащую голую девчонку ‒ стюардессу с захваченного ею лайнера «Бертье».

За годы, минувшие с того страшного вечера, когда Ясмина, гордо вскинув голову, застыла под похотливым взглядом купца Аббаса, ни одно живое существо не смогло затронуть её закованную в сталь душу.

До тех пор, пока в какой-то захудалой лавчонке близ космопорта на Варране-9 она, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, не купила смирно сидевшую в пластиковом контейнере змею.

* * *

Импульс этот был действительно внезапным ‒ никаких домашних любимцев Ясмина сроду у себя не держала, ещё чего! Но взгляд диковинной твари просто заворожил её.

Змея была маленькой ‒ длиною всего-то в локоть и толщиной в большой палец руки. Её шкурка была жёлто-серой, как пыльный песок пустыни. Она не свернулась клубком в углу, как это обычно делают змеи, а лежала, уныло вытянувшись по диагонали своей тюрьмы, и смотрела прямо перед собою.

‒ Что это? ‒ изумлённо воскликнула Ясмина, ткнув пальцем в поцарапанный пластик контейнера, и змея устало перевела на неё взгляд своих серых, миндалевидных, совсем не змеиных глаз с круглыми тёмными зрачками. ‒ Почему у этой твари такие странные глаза?

‒ О, да вы наблюдательны, госпожа, ‒ довольно хохотнул торговец, хозяин лавчонки, и низко поклонился, словно извиняясь за выказанную им неуместную фамильярность. ‒ В своей лавке я собираю разные диковинки, а эта зверюшка ‒ единственная в своём роде. Умники-космобиологи немало дали бы за возможность распотрошить её на лабораторном столе!

Ясмине показалось, что змея, заслышав этакое, чуть заметно вздрогнула. Словно поняла, о чём толковал хозяин. Что за чушь!

Лавочник тем временем вкрадчиво продолжал:

‒ Но вам, прекрасная госпожа, из уважения к вашей красоте и благородству, я продам её всего за…

И он заломил цену, за которую вполне можно было купить небольшой подержанный транспортник. Но Ясмина заплатила, даже не торгуясь. Деньги не имели для неё никакого значения по сравнению с её прихотями, а забавная зверюга стала ей любопытна.

‒ Она не кусается! ‒ горячо заверил Ясмину довольный торговец, проворно пряча полученный чек. ‒ Взгляните, госпожа, у неё и зубы-то не змеиные!

И он ловко ухватил отчаянно зашипевшую змею чуть пониже головы и прижал её носом к пластику так, чтобы та вынужденно раскрыла пасть. Мелькнули мелкие зубки без клыков ‒ и вправду совсем не змеиные. Пленница снова как-то обречённо зашипела и… зажмурилась?!

Точно. Она зажмурилась, словно бы от стыда и унижения.

Ясмина никак не показала своего удивления, а лишь холодно проронила, отворачиваясь от клетки:

‒ Оставьте-ка в покое мою собственность, любезный.

И, повелительно щелкнув изящными пальцами, она кивком указала сопровождавшим её пилотам ‒ Али и Джафару ‒ на «Шаллах». А сама пошла в другую лавку, больше не оглядываясь.

* * *

О своей странной покупке Ясмина вспомнила только через пару дней. Оказалось, что контейнер со змеёй был благополучно засунут парнями в грузовой отсек, где температура был лишь немногим выше, чем в судовом холодильнике. Ясмина устало обругала остолопов и велела водворить змею к себе в каюту.

Иногда Ясмина аль-Халиль отчаянно скучала. Вплоть до того, что хоть на стены лезь. Ей нечем было заполнить кромешную холодную пустоту своего тела и души. Её собственные люди боготворили её и страшились. Ну, а рабы и пленники быстро ей надоедали. Всегда было одно и то же: ужас, ненависть, похоть, собачья привязанность. Скукотища.

А иногда она просыпалась по ночам от навязчивых кошмаров, захлёбываясь криком. У этих кошмаров были похотливые рожи купца Аббаса, шейха Асмуддина, безымянных надсмотрщиков на каторге Нарангасса, по нескольку раз за ночь распинавших её прямо в рудничной пыли.

Проснувшись, Ясмина подолгу сидела на скомканной постели, прижав к груди простыню, с отвращением ощущая, как высыхает между лопатками липкий пот. В такие минуты она жалела, что рядом нет какого-нибудь пленника или купленного на невольничьем рынке мальчишки-раба, страхом которого она могла бы насытиться. Она тянулась к коммуникатору, чтоб вызвать к себе Али или Джамала, но потом поспешно отдёргивала руку ‒ негоже было капитану показывать своим людям постыдную слабость.

Итак, странная змея, долженствующая развлекать Ясмину аль-Халиль, была доставлена в её каюту в своей тюрьме-контейнере. Ясмина задумчиво постучала миндалевидным ногтем по пластику, и змея словно нехотя подняла на неё свои непонятные глаза. Заточение в холодном трюме, судя по всему, ей не повредило. Ясмина приказала Джамалу бросить в контейнер несколько пушистых разноцветных грызунов с Варрана-9 и вновь надолго забыла о своей покупке.

Ей предстояли нелёгкие переговоры с торговой корпорацией, набиравшей силу в этом секторе Галактики. Зарвавшихся торгашей следовало и напугать, и очаровать. С тем и с другим Ясмина всегда прекрасно справлялась. Забивать себе голову самочувствием какой-то злосчастной змеи она не собиралась.

Когда же на другой день после удачного завершения сделки с корпорацией она, спохватившись, с любопытством заглянула в контейнер, змея лежала, уныло свернувшись в углу. Грызуны весело резвились вокруг неё. Змея поглядела на Ясмину измученным взором старика-мударриса, вынужденного вдалбливать премудрости священных книг неразумным семилеткам.

‒ Съешь же их, чего ты ждёшь! ‒ посоветовала Ясмина.

Змея опять устало прикрыла глаза. На её треугольном рыльце застыло выражение: «Жизнь ‒ тлен».

Грызуны всю ночь шуршали и возились в контейнере. Никаких предсмертных писков слышно не было, и к утру Ясмина, изрядно разозлившись, подбежала к клетке и скомандовала:

‒ Да сожри ты их уже!

Змея открыла один глаз, безнадёжно на Ясмину покосилась и вновь притворилась глухонемой. Вот же упрямая тварь.

Невыспавшаяся и крайне недовольная собой Ясмина, ‒ к лицу ли ей было устраивать из своей каюты зверинец?! ‒ распорядилась, чтобы паршивых грызунов из клетки выдворили. Пусть змея поголодает, если она такая привереда!

Вечером Ясмина растянулась на своей широченной постели в одних прозрачных шальварах, рассеянно грызя персики с Иль-Деморрана. Иль-Деморранские фрукты, конечно же, назывались как-то по-другому, но больше всего походили именно на персики. Неожиданно внимание Ясмины привлекло какое-то постукивание. Змея, втянувшись в струнку, балансировала на хвосте, умоляюще глядела прямо на Ясмину и одновременно кончиком этого самого хвоста, словно пальцем, постукивала по обшарпанному пластику.

Несчастная зверюга просила персик?

От изумления Ясмина едва не поперхнулась. Она вмиг оказалась около клетки и, отодвинув дверцу, просунула надкушенный персик внутрь.

Змея деликатно обвила его хвостом и отвернулась, принявшись кусать подношение своими крохотными зубками.

Шайтан разберёт, что ей надо, ‒ решила Ясмина и, забросив змее в клетку оставшиеся персики, ‒ пусть наслаждается! ‒ снова прыгнула в постель.

[* * *](http://*)  
Но ей опять не спалось. «Шаллах» медленно поворачивался вокруг своей оси, ‒ Али, нёсший свою вахту в рубке, совершал очередной маневр, ‒ в иллюминаторах плыли созвездия, яркие, как бриллианты, и у Ясмины аль-Халиль от этой красоты почему-то сжималось сердце.

В такие минуты ей просто необходимо было заполучить кого-то в свою постель, на которой она вертелась, будто на раскалённой сковороде. Ясмина, чуть поколебавшись, нажала кнопку коммуникатора и, услышав в динамике голос Али, бесстрастно распорядилась:

‒ Пришли мне из трюма какого-нибудь жеребчика порезвее да поноровистее, Али.

В трюме Ясмина держала пленников с ограбленных ею звездолётов, важных пленников, предназначенных для возможного обмена.

‒ Кого именно? ‒ так же невозмутимо осведомился Али, но в его голосе явственно послышалось напряжение.

‒ На твой вкус… ‒ протянула Ясмина, начиная усмехаться ‒ Али явно ревновал, и это было весьма забавно.

После долгой паузы тот произнёс:

‒ Повинуюсь, госпожа, ‒ и отключил коммуникатор.

Становилось всё интереснее, и Ясмина, вскочив на ноги, стянула с себя шальвары и лениво провела ладонями по вызывающе торчавшим грудям, покатав между пальцами соски. Тело напряглось, и внизу живота что-то сладко дёрнулось.

Ясмина аль-Халиль часто мечтала о том, чтобы стать роботом и никогда более не зависеть от прихотей презренного тела.

Она подхватила лежавший на стойке бластер, взвесила его в руке, подбоченилась и стала ждать, прекрасно сознавая, какую умопомрачительную картину сейчас собой являет ‒ голая, как червь, с грозным оружием наперевес.

Она жёлчно усмехнулась и, услышав короткий стук в дверь каюты, отрывисто приказала:

‒ Войди!

Али не вошёл, он лишь втолкнул через порог мужчину, связанного, совершенно обнажённого, мокрого и прегнусно воняющего дезинфектантом. В довершение всего он оказался капитаном ограбленного ею крейсера «Ньёрд» ‒ здоровенным, жилистым, белобрысым ослом-скандинавом.

Воистину Али ревновал, да ещё как!

Ясмина аль-Халиль откинула голову, тряхнула копной своих шёлковых кудрей и торжествующе рассмеялась.

Мрачный, как надгробие, Али растворился за переборкой, а Ясмина, задраив за ним дверь, мягкой поступью пантеры обошла вокруг не менее мрачного капитана «Ньёрда», меряя насмешливым взглядом его мускулистую белокожую фигуру ‒ снизу доверху, сверху донизу, и ещё раз. Капитан отводил глаза, сопел и отчаянно краснел, а когда Ясмина с любопытством поддела дулом бластера его мужское достоинство, ‒ весьма достойное, кстати, ‒ он судорожно втянул в себя воздух, подпрыгнул и отпрянул, насколько ему это позволили жёсткие пластиковые путы.

‒ Если ты угодишь мне, капитан, ‒ медовым голосом пообещала Ясмина, заглядывая в его угрюмые голубые глаза, ‒ твой драгоценный дружок, ‒ она небрежно кивнула на его пах, ‒ останется в целости и сохранности, равно как и твой овечий экипаж.

Капитан стиснул зубы. На его широких скулах катались желваки, на виске пульсировала вена, жилы на шее натянулись. Он явно не привык подчиняться женщине.

Что ж, ему придётся привыкнуть.

Или умереть.

Такое противостояние возбуждало Ясмину куда сильнее, чем стимуляция любой чувствительной точки собственного тела.

‒ Как тебя зовут, викинг? ‒ резко спросила она, сменив тон, и, поскольку тот упорно молчал, пренебрежительно фыркнула: ‒ Притворяешься бревном? Зря. Это не в твоих интересах, ты, морж, ‒ она довольно потянулась, по-кошачьи прогнув спину. ‒ Это имечко тебе подходит, Морж. Ты такой же здоровый, неповоротливый… и клык у тебя что надо! ‒ Она прищурилась, раскачивая бластер в руке. ‒ Посмотри на меня, Морж!

Тяжело дыша, тот поднял взгляд ‒ с невольной мольбой, восхищением и бессильной злобой. Голубые глаза его ярко светились сквозь прилипшие ко лбу пряди мокрых волос ‒ Али переборщил с дезинфектантом, и под босыми ступнями капитана аж захлюпало, когда он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. 

Этот звук тоже… возбуждал Ясмину.

‒ Меня зовут Улаф, ‒ хрипло, с силой вымолвил скандинав и сам вызывающе сощурился, твёрдо встречая испытующий взгляд пленившей его королевы пиратов.

‒ Я вижу, что у тебя не только клык, но и яйца имеются, Морж, ‒ едко откликнулась та и безо всякой жалости ткнула бластером прямо в поименованные органы, заставив капитана передёрнуться. ‒ Не смей противиться мне, Морж! Не то я примотаю тебя к этой постели, а яйца к твоему клыку ‒ туго-натуго, и поимею тебя в полное своё удовольствие, слушая, как ты завываешь от боли!

Ясмина аль-Халиль не раз проделывала подобное, и обычно её пленники становились шёлковыми после одного-единственного урока.

Это её несколько удручало.

Хорошо бы, если б этот белобрысый Улаф оказался не таким размазнёй.

Судя по его расширившимся зрачкам, навряд ли, ‒ с сожалением констатировала Ясмина, но тут капитан «Ньёрда» выплюнул сквозь зубы площадное ругательство и напряг свои железные мускулы, пытаясь разорвать путы.

О Аллах, слушать, как он яростно пыхтит, было истинным наслаждением!

Не переставая тихо смеяться, Ясмина вскинула смуглое колено, отправляя громоздкое беспомощное тело в полёт к своей кровати, которая с готовностью приняла его в привычный захват, повинуясь команде хозяйки.

Аллах свидетель, сколько же сотен раз Ясмина сокрушалась о том, что к этой волшебной кровати не были прикованы все поганые сластолюбцы, которые против её воли пользовались её беззащитным телом!

Сцепив зубы, она снова пнула пяткой Улафа, который лихорадочно пытался вывернуться из отнюдь не нежных зажимов кровати. Сейчас он был для Ясмины олицетворением всех похотливых самцов, всех, всех, скольких она знала!

Она заметила в округлившихся глазах Улафа всё нараставшую панику и оскалилась, словно торжествующая волчица над трупом оленя.

Теперь вместо бластера она схватила кинжал. Улаф, как завороженный, смотрел на лезвие, блестевшее в изящной смуглой руке. Глаза Ясмины блестели ещё ярче ‒ хмельным и диким блеском, когда она, склонившись над распростёртым на постели телом так, чтобы её роскошные кудри щекотали Улафу бёдра, небрежно провела острием кинжала по коже его живота, покрытой испариной. Наклонилась ещё ниже и слизнула выступившую кровь, ощутив на языке её медный солёный вкус, вкус боли и страха.

Улаф не стонал под лезвием её кинжала, но от прикосновения горячего языка этой бешеной волчицы он дёрнулся всем своим большим телом. Сдавленный стон сорвался с его закушенных губ, а член так и вздёрнулся навстречу её горячему языку. Ясмина поглядела на него сквозь густые ресницы, победно и презрительно улыбаясь… и тут позади них раздался странный стук.

Вздрогнув, Ясмина подскочила и разъярённо обернулась, не понимая, кто посмел ей помешать. Не Али же, в самом деле, решился на эдакое безумство!

Конечно, нет! Это порождение шайтана, купленная ею змея стояла в контейнере, приподнявшись на кончике хвоста, и настырно барабанила по прозрачному пластику своей миской, сжимая её в зубах.

Каково?!

Изрыгнув непотребное проклятие, Ясмина скатилась с кровати, подлетела к клетке и засунула туда руку, пытаясь ухватить наглую тварь за шею. Тварь очень прытко уворачивалась.

Ясмина снова бешено выругалась.

‒ Оставьте животное в покое, оно просит есть, ‒ подал голос прикованный к постели Улаф. Он прерывисто дышал, но угол его твёрдого рта вдруг приподнялся в усмешке.

Он смеялся над нею ‒ и всё из-за проклятой змеи!

‒ Заткнись! ‒ прошипела Ясмина. ‒ Заткнись, Морж, или я сейчас поймаю эту гадюку и затолкаю тебе в задницу!

‒ Меня зовут Улаф, ‒ ровно поправил её Улаф. Он, кажется, уже в открытую усмехался и так же откровенно её разглядывал. Куда только страх девался. А всё проклятущая змея!

Ясмина выпрямилась и глубоко вздохнула. Её ярость из огненно-алой превратилась в прозрачно-ледяную ‒ её люди в такие моменты забивались в разные закоулки «Шаллаха» и тихо отсиживались там.

Шагнув к коммуникатору, она нажала кнопку вызова и процедила:

‒ Али? Убери от меня этого ублюдка.

Не оглядываясь, она махнула рукой и по скрипу кровати поняла, что та отпустила скандинава. Босые ноги опять прошлёпали по полу, и голос Улафа преспокойно произнёс над самой её головой:

‒ Я не ублюдок, а законный сын своего отца.

‒ Мне плевать, будь ты хоть сыном самого вашего Одина, ‒ огрызнулась Ясмина, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь. ‒ Ещё одно слово, Морж, и ты, и весь твой экипаж отправятся на прогулку в космос ‒ без скафандров!

Она всё-таки посмотрела на Улафа. Его голубые глаза были серьёзны, и, встретив её взгляд, он только молча и церемонно поклонился.

Передёрнув точёными плечами, будто от холода, Ясмина отошла прочь и встала возле клетки с дурацкой тварью, дожидаясь, когда же за спиной откроется и вновь захлопнется дверь каюты.

* * *

Дверь захлопнулась, и змея нервно подскочила в углу своей тюрьмы, затравленно и умоляюще взирая на Ясмину. Но та нисколько не смягчилась. Ещё чего! Отвратительная тварь должна была немедля понять, насколько опасно мешать своей госпоже получать удовольствие!

Ясмина ловко перевернула контейнер и проворно наступила на вывалившуюся оттуда и оглушённую падением змею, чувствуя, как та подёргивается под её босой ступнёй. Змеиная чешуя была сухой и вовсе не противной на ощупь. Ясмина наклонилась, схватила мерзавку за тонкую шею и поднесла к лицу, грозно уставившись хмурым взглядом в её испуганные глаза, так похожие на человеческие.

Сперва у неё мелькнула мысль ублажить себя с помощью треклятой твари, дабы от таковой была хоть какая-то польза. Но то насилие, которое она, почти не задумываясь, сотворила бы над человеком, ‒ над тем же Улафом, к примеру, ‒ ей претило совершать над животным. Зверюга была, конечно, докучливой, но… невинной.

‒ Ты что, вправду есть хочешь? ‒ сдвинула брови Ясмина. ‒ Персики-то, вон они, валяются.

‒ Да уж, с тобой поешь, пожалуй! Последнего аппетита лишила!

Сердитый тонкий голосок, раздавшийся прямо у неё в голове, так обескуражил Ясмину, что ноги у неё подкосились, и она села на влажный от дезинфектанта пол, продолжая ошалело таращиться в круглые змеиные зрачки.

Это было уже слишком!

Сколько бы гуманоидов и негуманоидов она ни повидала в чужих мирах, на чужих планетах, змея в её руках была змеёй. Животным! И это животное разговаривало прямо у неё в мозгу!

‒ Я принадлежу к разумной расе, обитающей на планете, удалённой от освоенных другими разумными расами Вселенных, ‒ быстро пояснил голосок, и Ясмина обвиняюще потрясла змею в горсти:

‒ Ты читаешь мои мысли, мерзавка!

‒ Ничего подобного! ‒ возмущённо запротестовала та, не открывая рта. ‒ Это наш способ общения. Я просто говорю с тобой, вот и всё. Мой речевой аппарат не приспособлен для тех звуков, что вы, люди, издаёте.

‒ Шайтан! ‒ вскричала Ясмина, резво вскакивая на ноги и не выпуская из рук гладкое прохладное змеиное тело. ‒ Но ты вещаешь, как какой-нибудь яйцеголовый умник! Где ты могла научиться так складно излагать свои мысли? Только копаясь в наших мыслях! В моих! Как ты посмела, тварь?!

Она снова гневно потрясла змею, и та отчаянно замотала головой и хвостом, пытаясь опровергнуть обвинение. Хвост вертелся в одну сторону, а голова ‒ в другую, и Ясмина с трудом подавила невольный смешок.

‒ Я лингвист! ‒ торопливо выпалила змея. ‒ Моя семья из поколения в поколение специализируется на изучении языков других разумных галактических рас. Вы, люди, ничего не знаете о нас, но мы присутствуем среди вас десятки веков. Я как раз вёл полевые наблюдения на планете, которую вы называете Тортуга-3, и постыднейшим образом попался в ловушку для тамошних паразитов-пресмыкающихся. Мне просто повезло, что тот торговец…

‒ Заткнись! ‒ взвизгнула Ясмина, стиснув ладонями виски и выронив при этом змею, которая немедля кинулась прочь и улизнула бы, если б Ясмина снова не придавила её ступнёй к полу. ‒ Так ты ещё и мужик?! Мало того, что ты прикидываешься невинной зверюшкой и читаешь мои мысли, так ты ещё и распроклятый мужик?!

‒ Я змий, ‒ с кротким величавым достоинством поправил её пленник, приподняв своё маленькое рыльце и уставившись на Ясмину с упрёком. ‒ Самец. Могу оплодотворить самку. Самка нашего вида ‒ змийа ‒ вынашивает оплодотворённые яйца… 

Он осёкся, расстроено глядя снизу вверх на задыхавшуюся от ярости Ясмину, и покаянно вздохнул.

‒ Прошу прощения. Эти… интимные подробности были явно лишними и только шокировали тебя вдобавок к тому смятению, что ты сейчас испытываешь.

‒ Я ничего не испытываю, ‒ холодно отчеканила Ясмина почти по слогам. Она изо всех сил пыталась взять себя в руки. ‒ Сию же минуту прекрати копаться у меня в мозгах, или я тебя раздавлю, засранец ты мелкий!

Мелкий засранец немедленно смолк и скорбно опустил очи долу, отчего Ясмина почувствовала лёгкие угрызения совести. Наклонившись, она подхватила его с пола и сунула обратно в контейнер, с лязгом захлопнув дверцу.

А потом, не оборачиваясь, бросилась на измятую постель, которая вдобавок местами ещё и промокла, ибо на ней недавно валялся продезинфицированный голый Улаф.

Отлично проводит свои ночи гроза дальнего Космоса, королева пиратов Ясмина аль-Халиль, нечего сказать ‒ в одинокой постели, залитой вонючим раствором, с говорящей змеёй под боком!

Ну, или не совсем под боком. И не змеёй, а… змием!

Ясмина не выдержала и фыркнула. Это и вправду становилось забавным. Она повернулась на бок, лицом к пленнику и примирительно осведомилась:

‒ Как тебя зовут?

Змий не отвечал. Он гордо прикидывался чучелом. Даже глаза закрыл, нечисть вредная!

‒ Ну и пожалуйста! ‒ обиделась Ясмина и снова отвернулась. Но любопытство немилосердно грызло её, вопросы так и теснились в голове, и она всё-таки не выдержала:

‒ Ну скажи же, как тебя зовут. Я хочу знать.

Почему-то это казалось ей важным.

‒ Улаф, ‒ язвительно откликнулся наконец вредный змий, и Ясмина сперва оторопело хихикнула, а потом расхохоталась уже откровенно и едва вымолвила сквозь смех:

‒ Врёшь!

‒ Ты всем задаёшь этот сакраментальный вопрос? Но тебе всё равно не выговорить моего настоящего имени. Да и ни к чему, ‒ вдруг серьёзно и грустно объяснил тот. ‒ Это имя ничуть не хуже любого другого… и звучит красиво.

‒ Отвратительно звучит! ‒ вспыхнула Ясмина, усаживаясь на постели и тыкая пальцем в сторону двери, за коей скрылся капитан «Ньёрда». ‒ Подходит этому… тупому мужлану! Но совершенно не подходит тебе!

Она запнулась и неожиданно для себя потянулась за скомканной шёлковой простынёй, чтобы прикрыть наготу.

Какой бред! Она почему-то почувствовала себя неловко, будучи голой перед этим… псевдо-животным, называющим себя лингвистом и копающимся в её мыслях! И ещё она ощутила странное облегчение, подумав, что хотя бы одно существо во Вселенной узнало её такой, какова она есть.

Уязвимой. Без брони, прикрывающей душу. Одинокой и усталой.

‒ Это был комплимент с твоей стороны, не так ли? ‒ удивлённо вопросил змий. ‒ По крайней мере, я расцениваю это как комплимент. Значит, я, как минимум, не тупой мужлан. Я польщён. Благодарю.

Ясмина скривилась от досады на себя и плотно сжала губы. Воистину, с появлением этой твари ‒ этого змия! ‒ в её жизни она делала, думала и говорила одни только глупости!

‒ Пусть я буду Змий, если тебе угодно, ‒ продолжал мягко звучать в её голове спокойный, чуть пришепётывавший голосок. ‒ Ты слишком строга к самцам своего вида, Ясмина аль-Халиль. Если они так отвратительны тебе, если они так обидели тебя ‒ просто не замечай их вообще. Это решило бы все твои проблемы.

Ясмина ушам своим не поверила, а потом жёлчно рассмеялась:

‒ Тело, Змий! ‒ она сбросила простыню на пол и выкрутила пальцами собственные соски, не обращая внимания на острую боль. ‒ Это похотливое тело хочет их и ненавидит одновременно!

‒ Это твоё детское сердце ненавидит их и боится, ‒ тихо возразил Змий, не глядя на неё. ‒ Тебе нравится мучить их в отместку за то, что когда-то, в твоём детстве, подобные им делали с тобою… что ж, пускай, но ведь ещё больше ты при этом мучаешь себя.

Ясмина аль-Халиль, сама того не замечая, встала с постели и медленно подошла к клетке.

‒ Ты говоришь, будто какой-то… мулла, а вовсе не яйцеголовый… как тебя там… лингвист! ‒ хрипло произнесла она, не сводя с пленника широко раскрытых глаз. ‒ И почему ты называешь моё сердце детским?

‒ Потому что оно осталось таким, ‒ тонкий голосок Змия упал почти до шёпота, а глаза заблестели. ‒ Ты всё ещё та девочка, та перепуганная девочка, запертая в этом теле. Ты совсем не выросла с тех пор, и ты жестока к себе и к другим, как это несчастное дитя, Ясмина аль-Халиль.

‒ Да ты никак жалеешь меня, инопланетный ты червяк! ‒ прошептала в ответ Ясмина, едва шевеля непослушными губами. ‒ Сперва ты обшарил меня изнутри ‒ выпотрошил похуже, чем любой мужик, а теперь смеешь меня жалеть?!

Змий молчал долго, очень долго, глядя на Ясмину своими большими сверкающими глазами, и та подумала, что он, наверное, вовсе не ответит, не желая более открыто противостоять ей. Но вот в её голове опять зазвучал его чуть дрожащий голос:

‒ О, я хотел бы… хотел, чтобы ты позволила мне жалеть тебя… любить тебя… и я бы смог показать тебе, как это должно быть по-настоящему… но я всего лишь инопланетный червяк, ты права.

Враз ослабев, Ясмина снова уселась прямо на пол возле клетки и уткнулась пылающим лбом в скользкий пластик, как раз напротив треугольной мордочки Змия.

‒ Сам ты жестокий, ‒ пробормотала она чуть слышно и шмыгнула носом. ‒ Ты мне не только мозги, ты мне всю душу наизнанку выворачиваешь.

‒ Мне стыдно за это, ‒ после паузы отозвался Змий и постучал кончиком хвоста по пластику, к которому прижималась лбом Ясмина. ‒ Но зато я умею играть в четырёхмерные шахматы, и что-то мне подсказывает, что ты тоже любишь эту игру. М?

‒ Что-то ему подсказывает, вы слышали! ‒ вскричала Ясмина, рывком распахивая клетку и начиная безудержно улыбаться. ‒ Линглист, вот ты кто! 

‒ Я снова принимаю это как комплимент, ‒ ответствовал Змий с царственным достоинством и выскользнул из клетки, а Ясмина, вздрагивая от смеха, снова намотала на себя шёлковую простыню и выдернула из бокового шкафчика куб с четырёхмерными шахматами. 

О да, это была непростая игра, но уступать Змию она не собиралась ‒ ни в коем случае!

На душе у неё почему-то стало очень легко и спокойно, будто бы прохладный летний дождь пролился на опалённое зноем поле. С чего бы? Какая чепуха!

‒ Мне следовало бы оставить тебя у того торговца, ‒ сварливо пробормотала она, вчистую проиграв первую партию.

Змий лишь весело фыркнул. Глаза его лукаво блестели, и он наклонил голову набок ‒ почти что по-человечески.

‒ Зачем я только села с тобой играть, ‒ продолжала сокрушённо ворчать Ясмина, подавляя невольную улыбку. ‒ Ведь ты же читаешь мои мысли!

‒ Ничего подобного, я их просто угадываю. У меня же очень мощная интуиция, ‒ важно сообщил Змий и ловко увернулся, когда Ясмина запустила в него подушкой. ‒ Насилие ‒ это не аргумент. Продолжим?

…Когда поутру Али осторожно заглянул в щель приоткрытой двери, Ясмина даже не подняла головы. Она сладко спала, закутавшись в простыню до носа и подложив под щёку ладони. Змий свернулся калачиком возле её колен, будто умиротворённый кот. Он выиграл двенадцать партий из двадцати и позволил Ясмине аль-Халиль считать, что она выиграла восемь.

Заслышав скрип приотворившейся двери, он приподнял голову и приложил кончик хвоста к губам.


End file.
